Ayuda:EditSimilar
en:Help:EditSimilar EditSimilar is a Wikia extension that finds and suggests another article that may need attention or improvement when a user saves an edit. It is designed to help users decide what to do next, and boost the number of edits on your wiki. The suggestions are only displayed when saving in the main article namespace, and will not show up on talk pages, project pages and other namespaces. By default, the message is set to appear after every five qualifying article edits. The frequency of messages can be adjusted for your wiki by . Where do the suggestions come from? The article suggestions are drawn from the "marker" categories Category:Stub, Category:Stubs and Category:Article stubs by default. The template which adds articles to one of these categories is included with all Wikia at their creation. If the article also belongs to other, non-marker categories, the suggestions will be drawn from one of those categories so that the suggested article is as similar as possible to the one the user just edited. Details: When a user saves an edit: * If the article belongs to one or more categories, the extension will try to find articles that share the same category as the one just edited, and that belong to any of the defined "marker" categories at the same time. From this pool of results, up to 3''' are selected and presented as similar articles to the user. * If the edited article had no categories, or there was no match (no articles sharing categories with this one '''and belonging to marker categories were found), extension pulls up to 3 results straight from the marker categories. They are not labeled as similar, however. * If the marker categories don't contain any articles, nothing is shown to the user. * Subpages and pages from outside of any of the content (usually the Main namespace + any custom namespaces) are not included in the suggestion pool, even if they are included in the marker categories. How can I change which articles are suggested? Category:Stub is the default marker category. You can mark more articles on your wiki as stubs which need help by adding the template to the bottom. Additional marker categories can be added or removed locally on each wiki by editing the message MediaWiki:EditSimilar-Categories and adding a bullet point to the list. Please limit the number of categories to 5 to prevent slowing down the save process. An example of a customized category list: * Stubs * Dead-end pages * Pages in need of attention We recommend including categories that contain articles that are easy for a beginning user to fix. Articles in need of wikifying, spellchecking, and expansion are great examples. On the other hand, neutrality problems and article mergers may be confusing for a new user. "Please fix" templates similar to can be created for your additional marker categories if you want an easy way to add new articles to them. How can I customize the text of the EditSimilar message? The extension uses one of four MediaWiki messages to display the EditSimilar text. The first two are used if the article just edited contains categories other than the "marker" categories -- if so, the extension randomly chooses one or more related articles from those categories to suggest: *MediaWiki:Editsimilar-thanks => Thanks for your edit. Check out these related articles: $1. *MediaWiki:Editsimilar-thanks-singleresult => Thanks for your edit. Check out this related article: $1. The other two are used if the article contains only marker categories -- if so, the extension chooses a random article that may be on a different topic: *MediaWiki:Editsimilar-thanks-notsimilar => Thank you for your edit. These articles could also use your help: $1. *MediaWiki:Editsimilar-thanks-notsimilar-singleresult => Thank you for your edit. This article could also use your help: $1. How can I customize the colors of the EditSimilar message? To customise the look and feel of the box, copy this CSS code to your MediaWiki:Common.css stylesheet, and change "#000000" to your desired : #editsimilar_links { background-color: #000000 !important; color: #000000 !important; } Can I disable the extension? To disable the extension for your user account, go to , enter the "edit" tab and uncheck "Enable similar articles suggestions". Admins can also disable the extension for their whole wiki by entering a single dash (-) into the MediaWiki:EditSimilar-Categories system message page. What about other languages? The extension uses a list of translations of "Category:Stub" in our most popular languages, so that the basic functionality will work as described above in most of our wikis. If it is not functioning correctly in your language, please add the correct text in your language for this category title to MediaWiki:EditSimilar-Categories, and send a note to the community team so we can add the translation to the extension's list. See also * EditSimilar Extension at MediaWiki.org Credits * Code: Bartek Łapiński * Consulting and testing: Lucas 'TOR' Garczewski de:Hilfe:EditSimilar